The present invention relates to a building block particularly usable, by stacking, in the field of interior or external building or in the field of interior decoration.
It is currently known to use, in the construction of buildings, hollow or solid blocks or bricks which are stacked on top of each other and staggered, with layers of mortar interposed to allow rigid mutual bonding of said bricks.
However, this known art has some drawbacks: such bricks in fact are heavy. This increases difficulty in laying and can cause damage if they slip from the bricklayer's grip.
The working space can furthermore be easily soiled by the mortar which falls when the bricks are laid.
In any case, laying such bricks requires specialized personnel.